Royal Battle: For The Beloved Queen
by FranbergH
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi bila Caspian dan Rabadash hidup di masa yang sama! Di tambah, Corin gerah ingin memanaskan suasana. Untuk pertama kali dalam karirnya sebagai Raja Agung, Peter berharap mereka tidak pernah meninggalkan Inggris


Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi bila Caspian dan Rabadash hidup di masa yang sama?! Di tambah, Corin gerah ingin memanaskan suasana. Untuk pertama kali dalam karirnya sebagai Raja Agung, Peter berharap mereka tidak pernah meninggalkan Inggris. MovieverseXBookverse. Monggo dibaca, karena fic ini mungkin akan sdikit berhubungan dengan ending Voyage of Dawn Treader :D

PS: Sebelumnya mari kita lupakan tentang Telmar yang menginvasi Narnia. Telmar adalah negri sendiri yang berada entah di seberang mana (author males mikir). Yang jelas mreka musti berlayar buat sampe ke Narnia.

Narnia Chronicle series punyanya Kakek Lewis, aku cuman nebeng karakter aja... so, slamat membacaa...:D

**

* * *

**

**Royal Battle: For The Beloved Queen**

**= Day I =**

Selamat datang di dunia entah berantah. Di mana para raja berkuasa dan para pangeran bersenang-senang. Mungkin juga beberapa raja dan ratu juga ikut bersenang-senang bersama rakyatnya. Narnia, negri kecil di bawah pemerintahan Raja Agung Peter bersama ketiga adiknya. Telmar, lumayan besar di bawah pemerintahan Raja Caspian IX. Calormen, negri besar kekuasaan Tisroc. Dan Archenland, negri kecil di bawah pemerintahan Raja Lune.

Kita semua tahu Raja Peter tidak memiliki putra ataupun putri, tidak juga adik-adiknya. Mereka masih sangat muda dan keempatnya sama sekali belum memikirkan apapun tentang menikah sampai sebuah lamaran datang. Tepatnya lamaran untuk adik sang Raja Agung, untuk Ratu Susan.

Narnia adalah negri kecil yang damai. Tetapi karena kecil dan damai, negri kecil ini sangat diinginkan oleh negri-negri besar di sekelilingnya. Tetapi walaupun kecil, kekuatannya sama sekali tidak bisa disepelekan. Jadis yang menyebut dirinya Ratu Narnia dan Kaisar Lone Islands memiliki nama yang tidak kalah besar dan tidak kalah hebat dari Aslan, dan itu menjadi pertimbangan serius negri-negri besar itu untuk menguasai Narnia dengan perang. Karena itu, cara mudah, damai, dan tentu saja sangat praktis sekaligus menguntungkan langsung bisa dilihat para raja. Raja Caspian IX memiliki seorang putra, Pangeran Caspian X. Masih muda, belum menikah dan harus menikah tentu saja. Begitu Juga Raja Tisroc, memiliki banyak sekali putra. Tetapi yang tertua, Pangeran Rabadash si pewaris tahta nomor 1, dia juga masih muda, belum menikah dan harus segera menikah. Sasarannya tentu saja, Ratu Susan yang terkenal karena kecantikannya.

Siang itu suara terompet menggema di Cair Paravel, nada yang memberitakan bahwa Cair kedatangan tamu penting. Keempat Raja dan Ratu penguasa Cair Paravel yang kebetulan sedang ada duduk di dalam aula untuk menyambut sang tamu. Tetapi...

"Hey! Aku datang lebih dulu! Kau kembali saja bulan depan!"

"Aku sudah sampai ke negri ini lebih dulu! Kau kembali saja tahun depan!"

"Salahmu sendiri sudah sampai duluan malah mampir kemana-mana!"

"Aku bukan kau yang masih bau keringat, belum mandi langsung datang ke sini!"

"Apa?! Kau bilang aku bau?!"

"Ah! Kau mengaku!" si pangeran berambut hitam dengan santai melirik musuh debatnya dengan pandangan yang berkata 'Aih! Memang bau!'

"Ruteku ke sini kan lewat padang pasir dan..." si pangeran bersorban terhenti saat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sepertinya masih berumur sekitar empat belas tahun melewati mereka begitu saja dengan santai.

"Kalau kalian masih lama, aku masuk duluan!" anak itu kemudian berjalan masuk seperti di rumah sendiri karena dia dengan santai menyapa hampir semua yang ada di dalam ruangan. Dan itu membuat kedua pangeran menyadari sesuatu...

"_Coriiiiin...!!!"_ batin keduanya merasa terancam dengan kemunculan satu lagi saingan. Dan itu membuat mereka juga ikut buru-buru masuk (buru-buru tetapi dengan wibawa ala anggota kerajaan tentunya). Saat itu mata mereka bukan langsung tertuju pada keempat raja dan ratu tetapi pada 'yang lain'. Centaur yang hanya pernah mereka dengar kisah dan ceritanya, faun, dwarf, bahkan Caspian dan Rabadash sempat terkejut level 2 saat melihat seekor panther besar dengan bulu hitam legam dan mata berwarna kuning cerah berjalan tanpa suara dan muncul tepat di balik pilar di sisi mereka. Untungnya keduanya pernah belajar cara mengendalikan keterkejutan agar tidak tampak berlebihan sehingga keduanya tidak langsung spontan berpelukan karena kaget.

Barulah setelah puas ber'kejut-kejut' ria, sekarang mereka menatap keempat orang yang memakai mahkota. Keempatnya masih muda, mungkin seumuran dengan mereka sendiri, hanya saja salah satunya yang memakai mahkota berwarna perak, gadis berambut coklat kemerahan panjang tampak hanya sedikit lebih tua dari Corin. Kemudian tatapan mereka mendarat pada gadis bermahkota lain yang sedang duduk. Rambutnya panjang berwarna coklat gelap, kulitnya putih hampir pucat, bibirnya berwarna peach yang tampak kontras dan manis dengan kulit putih wajahnya dan akhirnya matanya. Seumur hidup mereka, baru sekali ini mereka melihat warna mata seperti milik gadis itu. Saudara-saudaranya yang lain juga memiliki warna mata yang sama, tetapi milik gadis itu berbeda, lebih spesial, seperti hanya dibentuk untuk satu orang saja. Saat itu kedua pangeran memutuskan,

"_Gadis ini akan menjadi istriku!"_

Tiba-tiba Rabadash sedikit menunduk sambil mengendus ke arah bahunya, khawatir juga kalau kata-kata Caspian ada benarnya dan Caspian hanya meliriknya merendahkan (karena memang Caspian sedikit lebih tinggi dari Rabadash kalau saja hiasan yang menjulang di tengah-tengah sorban Rabadash tidak dihitung). Tetapi...

"Hari ini aku datang menagih janji, Lady-ku!" Corin yang mendahului mereka masuk rupanya juga mendahului mereka berbicara dengan Susan dan dengan santai mendahului mereka mencium tangan Susan.

"_Anak sialan itu! Hati-hati ke mana kau mengarahkan mulutmu!!!"_ kedua pangeran mulai terlusut.

"Oh Corin sayang, tidak bisakah kau menunggu?" jawab Susan lembut membuat dua pangeran yang menatap bengong terpesona sekaligus tanpa alasan jelas merasa makin geram.

"_Ssssayangggg...??!!"_

"...Pangeran Caspian? Pangeran Rabadash? Kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" rupanya sejak tadi sang Raja Agung berbicara pada kedua pangeran yang tatapan matanya menancap dalam pada Corin yang belum juga melepaskan tangan Susan. Yang ditatap sendiri hanya melirik mereka dengan senyuman tertahan. Edmund melirik sumber masalah kedua pangeran dan menghela nafas. Kenapa anak kecil ini datang di saat begini?, batin Edmund pasrah. Karena dia tahu sesuatu yang heboh akan terjadi kalau Corin menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Ya, Raja Agung Peter Yang Hebat, Raja Narnia....bla...bla..bla..." Rabadash mulai berbicara (kita tahu orang-orang Calormen selalu bicara berbelit-belit dan sampai berjam-jam kemudian baru sampai ke inti masalahnya, karena kata-katanya tidak penting dan membosankan, mari kita _skip_ saja). Caspian mendengarnya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Semalaman dia juga sudah menyiapkan pidato, tetapi mendengar Rabadasah berbicara, seleranya berpidato mulai hilang. Edmund dan Corin sudah mulai sibuk bertanding catur, mata Lucy dan Susan terpaku pada Rabadash, tetapi hanya untuk menghitung pernak-pernik yang dipakai Rabadash. Peter sebagai pemimpin adik-adiknya mau-tidak mau harus tetap konsentrasi penuh pada kata-kata Rabadash walaupun kadang tiba-tiba penasaran pada jenggot melengkung atau sorban atau sibuk mengira-ngira seperti apa potongan rambut Rabadash di balik sorbannya. Tetapi kesadarannya tiba-tiba menendangnya mengingatkannya untuk berkonsentrasi pada kata-kata Rabadash.

"Selamat datang di Narnia Pangeran Rabadash," akhirnya Rabadash selesai berbicara dan dengan lega Peter menutup pidatonya dengan singkat. Sekarang Peter menatap Caspian, sedikit khawatir kalau Caspian tidak mau kalah dari Rabadash. Tetapi tiba-tiba Peter ingat tentang kabar bahwa orang Telmar yang lebih suka bertindak daripada berbicara. Jadi dengan tenang Peter menyambutnya.

"Pangeran Caspian,"

"Raja Agung Peter, tujuanku datang ke Narnia kukira sudah jelas. Kami Telmar ingin membangun hubungan dekat dengan Narnia, karena itu tujuanku datang kemari adalah untuk melamar Ratu Susan," keempat pevensie mau-tidak mau langsung menyukai Caspian (tentu saja, wajahnya tampan, senyumnya manis, bodynya atletis....) Bukan itu! Tetapi karena kata-katanya yang singkat, jelas, padat dan langsung ke inti masalahnya. Tidak sampai satu menit!

"Hah! Aku duluan yang akan melamar!" si pangeran bersorban berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai protes, Caspian meliriknya sedikit.

"Lho, kusangka kau mau berdagang," cibir Caspian karena jelas-jelas Rabadash dari tadi tidak mengatakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan lamaran. Peter menghela nafas, kalau dibiarkan kedua pangeran ini bisa membuat Telmar dan Calormen berperang.

"Maaf mengecewakan kalian, tetapi Ratu Susan akan menikah denganku,"

Puluhan pasang mata serentak menatap Corin yang dengan santai duduk di samping Edmund. Corin tersenyum penuh kemenangan menatap wajah dua pangeran lainnya yang terlihat geram. Edmund dengan gusar menendang kaki Corin dari bawah meja dan memberinya tatapan membunuh yang dikuasainya sejak jaman dahulu kala. Lucy membelalak, Susan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan Peter menghela nafas. Satu lagi tingkah seorang pangeran akan membuat Archenland dan Telmar dan Calormen berperang. Itu bukan masalah kalau saja Narnia tidak berada di tengah-tengahnya. Maksudnya tengah-tengah secara geografis.

"Pangeran Corin, tolong jangan ikut-ikutan!" Peter mencoba menyadarkan Corin dengan cara halus, kasarnya mungkin terdengar 'anak kecil diam saja!'.

"Maaf, tetapi bukankah itu tujuan kenapa sejak kecil aku sudah dikenalkan pada Ratu Susan?!" jawab Corin santai. Peter mulai sakit kepala, Edmund ingin rasanya membungkam mulut Corin dan menyeretnya keluar, Susan tetap menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan Lucy menimbang-nimbang kata-kata Corin, 'jangan-jangan ada benarnya juga?!' batinnya. Kedua pangeran mulai mengutuk, 'Dasar anak kecil sialan! Kau masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk bisa menikah dengan ratu-ku!' batin mereka kompak.

_A Continuar..._


End file.
